Picking up the Pieces
by SuperSpy
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows SPOILER WARNING Ginny contemplates the future as the world begins to repair itself.


**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim. I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** Ok, so after reading the long awaited Deathly Hallows…I had to go to work…and during my horrendous day filled with annoying customers, and trying to discern what people wanted when they hardly spoke a word of English, I allowed my mind to wander…and this is what happened.

* * *

**Picking up the Pieces**

The sun was very bright that afternoon. It spilled over the hills, lighting the trees ablaze, and casting a golden glow over Hogwarts. The castle was still being repaired, even though it was several days after the second war.

Ginny Weasley strolled along by the lake, scuffing her feet in the grass, her hands shoved deeply into her pockets. She breathed in deeply, trying to figure out what it was, exactly, that she was feeling.

She knew she was sad, which didn't surprise her, given what had happened to her brother, and Remus, and Tonks. And not to mention all the other wizards and witches who had given their lives.

She also knew she was happy, because for once in the last three years, she felt as if she could finally breathe easily. Voldemort was really gone. He may have shattered bits of their lives, but at least they were still alive to pick up the pieces. They were starting to put everything back together.

Because of Harry.

Harry Potter had saved the world.

Again.

She shook her head, and sighed.

She did not want to think about Harry Potter.

But it was too late. Harry's image floated in her mind, clear as ever. Her mind stretched over the events lazily, flickering back to when she had kissed him on his birthday.

And then she pictured him in Hargid's arms. Dead.

Or so she thought.

Anger flickered inside of her.

How dare he make her think that he was dead?

But the reasonable part of her argued that if he had not pretended, and succeeded in pretending, than perhaps he really would have ended up dead.

She sighed, not knowing how she felt about Harry. Except for the fact that she loved him.

And she had thought he felt the same way.

He had broken up with her…not because he didn't fancy her…but because he was being noble.

Right?

But then why hadn't he spoken to her these past days?

Why had he been silent and distant?

Why would he sneak off with Ron and Hermione…but not with her?

Why, why, why?

She groaned and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

That was when she felt him growing nearer.

"Hey Gin," he said softly.

She looked up, and smiled vaguely, not knowing how she wanted to play it.

Angry? Nonchalant? Happy? Sad?

She settled for a mix of all of them.

"Hello, Harry," she said quietly.

It occurred to her vaguely, that that was probably the most honest way to play it.

Harry sat down next to her, closer than he would an ordinary friend. She took this as a good sign.

"Gin, we need to talk."

She felt her insides freeze. She gazed at him, her brown eyes guarded and questioning. She did not speak.

"I've been thinking…" and he trailed off, watching her, his green eyes soaking in the beautiful curves of her face, and the amber glow of her hair.

"You've been thinking what, Harry?" she prompted, her tone flat, and steely.

He watched her for a moment longer, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

And then he kissed her.

He simply leaned in and kissed her. He placed a hand in her hair behind her head, and drew her closer to him. The kiss started slowly, sensually, and then Ginny seamed to realize what this meant, and started kissing him back with more fervour, feeling as if a million firecrackers were going off in her head.

And then Harry broke away, a wide, pleasant smile on his handsome face.

Ginny smirked, and drew close to him, so that when she spoke, her breath tickled his lips.

"Those are some nice thoughts, Harry."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: **And so….what do you think? Let me know….in words…not kisses. I'll give you a jar of potatoes if you do….. (tempting, isn't it?) 


End file.
